T'uure, Fanal der Naaru
T'uure, Fanal der Naaru ist in World of Warcraft: Legion die Artefaktwaffe der Heiligpriester. Beschreibung Heiligpriester verkörpern die Macht des Göttlichen und führen daher eine wahre Waffe des Heiligen Lichts: T'uure, Fanal der Naaru. Eine solch edle Waffe kann eingesetzt werden, um entweder Verbündete zu heilen oder diejenigen zu strafen, die sich gegen sie wenden. Als Wesen des Heiligen Lichts retteten die wohlwollenden Naaru die Draenei von ihrer Heimatwelt, nachdem die meisten ihres Volkes in dämonische Rekruten der Brennenden Legion verwandelt wurden. Die Dämonen überwältigten die fliehenden Draenei beinahe, doch die Naaru schützten die Flüchtlinge mit diesem Kristallfanal. T'uure kanalisiert die Essenz des Lichts in heilenden Glanz, der selbst die schrecklichsten Wunden heilt und Verletzte von der Schwelle des Todes zurückholt. Am Ende fiel der Kristall in einer überfallenen Welt den Truppen der Legion in die Hände. Seitdem hat man ihn nicht gesehen. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Priester (23.10.2015) Vorlagen * Vorlage "Krone der Lichtgeborenen" - Objekt: Stab der Lichtgeborenen. Beschreibung: Die Macht der Valkyra lässt den Stab in sanften Tönen schwingen. Berührt man ihn, verstummt er jedoch. ** Benötigt: Rute des Aufgestiegenen (Fraktion: Valarjar - ehrfrüchtig) - Ein exquisiter Stab, der für einen längst vergessenen Vrykulmystiker geschaffen wurde, um große Macht zu kanalisieren. Ohne das richtige Kopfstück ist der Stab jedoch inaktiv. ** Benötigt: Krone der Lichtgeborenen (Beute: Hyrja, Hallen der Tapferkeit) - Ein verziertes Kopfstück, erfüllt von pulsierender heiliger Kraft. Mit dem richtigen Instrument, um seine Macht zu kanalisieren, wäre dies eine mächtige Waffe des Lichts. ** Hinweise: Für das Design müssen diese zwei Items miteinander vereint werden. Vanion.eu: http://www.vanion.eu/news/ubersicht-die-geheimen-artefakt-designs-arkan-magier-mogen-schafe-15398 Geschichte thumb|100px|[[Wort_der_Konklave#T'uure,_Fanal_der_Naaru|T'uure, Fanal der Naaru im "Wort der Konklave"]] Die Geschichte von "T'uure, Fanal der Naaru" können Priester durch Artefaktforschungen bei Juvess der Dämmerflüsterin im "Wort der Konklave" im Netherlichttempel nachschlagen: "T'uure, Fanal der Naaru" ist eine der reinsten physischen Verkörperungen des Lichts, die existiert. Die dynamischen Energien, die durch dieses Artefakt fließen, können sowohl physische als auch geistige Wunden heilen. In Zeiten überwältigender Dunkelheit können sie Hoffnung wecken und zaghafte Herzen mit Mut erfüllen. Die vielleicht größte Stärke von T'uure ist aber das, was wir aus seiner Vergangenheit lernen können. Wenn wir eines aus seiner Geschichte mitnehmen können, dann dass sogar nur eine mutige Seele, die das Licht schwingt, Tausenden das leben retten kann. Nachzulesen in "Wort der Konklave"; Netherlichttempel. Quelle: Artefaktforschung. Teil 1 Die Draenei kennen viele Legenden über die wohlwollenden Naaru. Aber nur wenige werden so in Ehren gehalten wie die Geschichte von T'uure. Wie auch andere Naaru schwor T'uure, alle Zivilisationen der Sterblichen im Universum vor den Klauen der Dunkelheit zu beschützen. Diese edle Aufgabe führte das heilige Wesen am Ende zu einer Welt namens Karkora. Deren sterbliche Bewohner standen kurz vor der Auslöschung durch die Hand einer monströsen Kreatur, die als Dimensius der alles Verschlingende bekannt war. Als Dimensius Karkora in Leerenenergien hüllte, gab T'uure seine eigene Lebenskraft hin, um die Welt vor der Verdammnis zu retten. Der Naaru zersprang in Bruchstücke und entfachte eine gewaltige heilige Nova. Die Energie strömte über Karkora hinweg, wusch dabei die leere hin fort und verbannte Dimensius von dieser Welt. Teil 2 Aus dem heiligen Folianten der Draenei mit dem Titel "Lektionen in Hoffnung und Opferbereitschaft": "T'uure wurde zerschmettert, doch sogar gebrochen strahlte sein Licht unvermindert. Jedes Bruchstück flammte auf wie ein Stern und zog andere Naaru aus den entferntesten Winkeln der Schöpfung an. Sie sammelten T’uures glitzernde Bruchstücke, während sie Lieder über das Opfer sangen, das eine ganze Welt gerettet hatte. Die Naaru verschenkten die Bruchstücke an verschiedene Völker, von denen sie der Meinung waren, dass sie Potenzial für das Gute zeigten. Das größte Stück von T'uure wurde unseren eigenen Ahnen übergeben: den uralten Eredar von Argus. Es heißt, dieses Artefakt sei vom Himmel gestürzt, wie eine Sternschnuppe. Die Nacht wurde zum Tag und T'uures prächtiges Licht verlieh dem Himmel eine ganze Woche lang einen goldenen Schimmer." Teil 3 Die Eredar waren ein hochgebildetes Volk, für das Lernen von großer Bedeutung war, und sie untersuchten T'uure voller Wissbegier. Der Erste von ihnen, der die Macht des Artefakts wirklich für das Gute nutzte, war der weise Anführer Velen. Zu Velens Zeit verbreitete sich ein eigenartiger Fluch auf Argus. Seine Opfer waren verwirrt und ihre Erinnerungen erloschen. Kaum etwas verstörte die Eredar so sehr wie die Furcht und Paranoia unter ihnen. Um die anderen vor der Ansteckung zu schützen, dachten viele der Eredar daran, die Verfluchten in einen gesicherten Bereich oder gar von Argus fort zu verbannen. Doch Velen weigerte sich, sein Volk aufzugeben. Trotz des großen Risikos wandelte er mit T'uure zwischen den Verfluchten. Velen nutzte die Mächte des Artefakts und heilte so all die befallenen Eredar. Teil 4 Ein Auszug aus "Die Verderbnis der Eredar und die Flucht der Draenei", verfasst von Historiker Liore: “Als Sargeras nach Argus kam, um die Eredar zu verderben, erlagen fast alle seinem Einfluss. Velen und seine Anhänger waren jedoch eine Ausnahme. Mit der Hilfe der Naaru begaben sie sich auf eine qualvolle Flucht aus ihrer Heimat. Es war nicht leicht, denn überall erwarteten Dämonen die fliehenden Eredar. Verzweiflung überkam die Abtrünnigen, viele erwogen aufzugeben. In dieser düsteren und anstrengenden Zeit brachte Velen T’uures wahres können zum Vorschein. Seine brillanten Energien leuchteten vor den Abtrünnigen und erneuerten ihre schwindende Zuversicht. Von dem Artefakt ermutigt, schreckten Velens Anhänger nicht einmal vor dem Unmöglichen zurück. Sie stürzten sich in die waghalsige Flucht von Argus und sie schafften es, zu entkommen. Von jenem Tag an bezeichneten die Abtrünnigen sich als die Draenei. Ein Name, den nun vermutlich jeder in Azeroth kennt. Doch ohne T’uure hätten die Draenei vielleicht nie existiert.” Teil 5 An Bord der dimensionalen Festung namens Genedar flüchteten die Draenei zwischen den Sternen. Die Dämonen verfolgten sie gnadenlos, fest entschlossen, die Abtrünnigen dafür büßen zu lassen, dass sie der Verderbnis entkommen waren. Die langen Jahrtausende waren hart für die Draenei. Sie konnten nie zur Ruhe kommen. Die Bedrohung der Gefangennahme verfolgte sie bis in ihre Träume. Um sich gegen die Legion zu verteidigen, wandten viele sich T'uure und anderen heiligen Artefakten zu, die sie von Argus mit sich genommen hatten. Die Draenei studierten diese Relikte und verfeinerten ihre Verbindung zum Licht unter Anleitung von Velen und den Naaru. Eine Schülerin namens Askara wirkte vielversprechender als die anderen. Mit der Zeit verdiente sie sich das Recht, T’uure zu tragen und wurde zu einer der mächtigsten Heilerinnen, die die Draenei je kannten. Teil 6 Askara hatte ihre gesamte Familie auf Argus verloren, doch auf der Genedar hatte sie eine neue gefunden. Sie sah die Draenei als Brüder und Schwestern an und schwor, dass sie alles in ihrer Macht Stehende tun würde, um sie zu behüten. Sie hatte weder körperliche Kraft noch ein Talent zur Waffenherstellung zu bieten. So griff sie stattdessen zum Licht. Ihre Meisterschaft der heiligen Magie ging so weit, dass Velen ihr schließlich T'uure überließ. Askara verbrachte jede freie Minute damit, das Artefakt zu untersuchen und sein außergewöhnliches Potenzial zu erschließen. Zu dieser Zeit sah Askara in einer Vision die Zukunft. Sie sah, wie ihr Volk einen Zufluchtsort vor der Legion entdeckte. Ein neues Leben. Eine neue Welt, die sie ihr Heim nennen würden. Doch seltsamerweise sah sie sich selbst nicht an jenem Ort. Teil 7 Auf der Suche nach ihrer Zuflucht besuchten die Draenei viele Welten, doch nur selten verbrachten sie dort viel Zeit, bevor die Brennende Legion von ihnen erfuhr. Bevor die Dämonen sie stellen konnten, sammelten die Draenei sich auf der Genedar und verschwanden erneut in den Sternen. Die unnachgiebige Verfolgung der Legion ließ viele der Draenei depressiv und pessimistisch werden, doch sie waren damit nicht alleingelassen. Askara begab sich zu ihren entmutigten Brüdern und Schwestern und sprach mit ihnen über diese Sorgen. Sie trug T'uure ständig bei sich und das Relikt verbreitete eine Aura heiliger Magie, welche das Gemüt der anderen Draenei aufhellte. "Es stimmt, die Legion ist groß und mächtig, doch im Gegensatz zu uns steht sie nicht im Licht", sagte sie oft. "Egal, wie stark der Feind ist, in der Dunkelheit wird er immer stolpern und stürzen." Teil 8 Aus dem heiligen Folianten der Draenei. Die zweite Sonne von Shar'gel: "Die Brennende Legion erwartete uns auf Shar'gel. Sie beobachteten, wie wir die Genedar verließen und erste Schritte auf der Welt machten. Wir glaubten, einen Ort für einen Neubeginn entdeckt zu haben. Doch wir irrten uns. Überall um uns herum öffneten sich Portale. Verdammniswachen, Teufelshunde und andere Schrecken stürmten hinaus. Sie umzingelten uns und schnitten uns den Weg ab. Unser Ende stand uns bevor, davon war ich überzeugt. Dann sah ich… sie. Askara. Sie stellte sich zwischen uns und die Dämonen und hielt T'uure empor. Ein Sturm des Lichts umgab sie, blendete die Legion und schützte uns vor den Teufelsklingen. Während wir uns zur Genedar durchschlugen wurde T'uure immer heller, bis es wie eine zweite Sonne auf Shar'gel hinabschien." Teil 9 Als die Brennende Legion die Draenei auf Shar'gel heimsuchte, verstand Askara endlich die seltsame Vision der Zukunft, die sie vor so langer Zeit erhalten hatte. Eines Tages würde ihr Volk ein neues Heim finden, doch das Schicksal hatte nicht vorgesehen, dass sie dort bei ihnen war. Sie würde auf Shar'gel sterben und ihnen eine Chance bieten, diese Zuflucht zu entdecken. Askara und siebzig andere Draenei meldeten sich freiwillig, um die Legion abzulenken. Mit ihrem Blut würden sie den Rest der Abtrünnigen die Zeit verschaffen, von Shar'gel zu entkommen. Die Schlacht zwischen den Dämonen und diesen tapferen Verteidigern war eines der bedeutendsten Beispiele von Selbstaufopferung in der Geschichte der Draenei. Hunderte Dämonen schmetterten wie ein Rammbock aus Teufelsstahl auf die Einundsiebzig, doch die Verteidiger hielten stand. Sie bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Draenei dem Tode nahe war, war Askara bei ihm. Sie raste durch die Reihen der Schlacht und heilte die Verwundeten mit T'uures heiligem Licht. Wegen Askara kämpften die Einundsiebzig mit der Tapferkeit und Stärke von Eintausend. Dank ihr entkam das Volk der Draenei der Vernichtung. Teil 10 Nach der Schlacht auf Shar'gel fiel T'uure der Brennenden Legion in die Hände. Die Dämonen hatten Askaras heldenhaftes letztes Gefecht miterlebt und sie waren sicher, dass ihre unglaubliche Macht dem seltsamen Artefakt entsprungen war. Die Streitmächte der Legion stritten sich um das Relikt, bevor Kil'jaeden der Betrüger schließlich entschied, wer es bekam. Er überließ das Artefakt einer Eredarpriesterin namens Lady Calindris. Sie war eine von wenigen Dämonen, die ein Verständnis der heiligen Magie der Draenei besaßen. Und noch wichtiger, Calindris war mit T'uure selbst vertraut. Vor langer Zeit war die Priesterin auf Argus Verwalterin der heiligen Relikte der Eredar gewesen. Es vergingen Jahre, bevor Calindris es endlich vollbrachte, T'uure zu kontrollieren. Nach einer Reihe grausamer Rituale verwandelte sich das Artefakt in ein düsteres Spiegelbild seiner Selbst. Nachdem T'uure einst Hoffnung verbreitet hatte, würde es nun Furcht säen. nachdem es einst geheilt hatte, würde es jetzt Wunden zum Eitern bringen. Teil 11 Lady Calindris genoss es, T'uure ihrem Willen zu unterwerfen und dessen verderbte Macht gegen ihre Feinde einzusetzen. Sie verabscheute die Draenei und der Gedanke, dass sie ihr geschätztes Artefakt besudelte, brachte ihr endlose Freude. Calindris wurde so gut in der Verwendung von T'uure, dass Kil'jaeden ihr eine besondere Aufgabe überließ. Sie sollte als Folterer auf den Gefängniswelten der Legion dienen. Calindris war für diese Rolle gut geeignet. Sie machte eine Kunst daraus, ihren Gefangenen Qualen zuzufügen, und in ihren Alpträumen plagten sie Visionen von T'uure. Wie auch Askaara erhielt Calindris schließlich eine Vision der Zukunft. Sie sah, wie die Legion in der Welt von Azeroth einfiel und sie mit Teufelsfeuer bedeckte. Seltsamerweise war Calindris selbst nicht dabei. Doch T'uure war dort. Jemand Fremdes trug das Artefakt in seiner glorreichen wahren Form in die Schlacht und sein Licht blendete die Streitkräfte der Legion. Wie eine zweite Sonne schien es auf das Land hinab. Das Abenteuer * Quest 100: Die Bitte des Verteidigers * Quest 100: Hausbesuch * Quest 100: Flucht aus der Dunkelheit * Quest 100: Rettung von ganz oben * Quest 100: Rückkehr des Lichts Die Bitte des Verteidigers Im Netherlichttempel hatte Alonsus Faol ein Hilfegesuch von Verteidiger Boros, einem Draeneipaladin und Mitglied des Triumvirats der Hand, in Dalaran erhalten. Er versorgte einen Soldaten, dem es gelungen war, der Legion zu entkommen. Der Soldat wurde verwundet und bis jetzt half kein bekanntes Heilmittel gegen seine Verletzungen. Normalerweise wäre das ein Fall für einen Akolythen, aber der Soldat sprach im Delirium von T'uure! Alonsus dachte, das heilige Juwel wäre verloren gegangen. Also bat er die Heiligpriester, sich mit Verteidiger Boros vor der "Helfenden Hand" in Dalaran zu treffen. Sie verfügten über die Stärke des Lichts. Vielleicht konnten sie ihm ja helfen? Quest 100: Die Bitte des Verteidigers Hausbesuch Vor Ort bei der "Helfenden Hand" wurden die Heiligpriester bereits von Verteidiger Boros erwartet. Nach der Tragödie an der Verheerten Küste dachte er, dass Beschützer Barrem es nicht schaffen würde. Sie hatten dort schon viel zu viele gute Soldaten wie ihn verloren. Boros konnte es kaum glauben, dass er noch lebte, als eine der Patrouillen ihn nach Dalaran brachte. Sie hatten ihn aus dem Meer gefischt und er war mit Wunden übersät, die jeden gewöhnlichen Draenei umgebracht hätten. Irgendetwas stimmte aber nicht mit diesen Wunden, denn alle Heilungsversuche zeigten überhaupt keine Wirkung. Deshalb bat Boros die Heiligpriester als Brüder und Schwestern des Lichts, alles zu tun, um ihn zu retten. Also machten sie sich daran, die Wunden von Beschützer Barrem zu versorgen. Quest 100: Hausbesuch Flucht aus der Dunkelheit Nach seiner Heilung erzählte Beschützer Barrem, dass er und Alora gefangen genommen wurden, jedoch durch eines der Legionsportale zurück nach Azeroth entkommen konnten. Aber dann verließ sie das Glück. Durch das Portal gelangten sie auf eine kleine Insel irgendwo westlich der Verheerten Küste. Die Dämonen hatten die beiden jedoch schnell ausfindig gemacht und so rannten sie in Richtung des Wassers, um dort Schutz zu suchen. Als sich Barrem mit einem Sprung in Sicherheit bringen wollte, wurde er verwundet. Aber Alora geriet ins Stolpern, und er sah, wie die Dämonen sie zurückschleppten. Beschützer Barrem bat die Heiligpriester, Alora zu retten und trug das Lager auf ihrer Karte ein. Er bat sie, nicht zuzulassen, dass sie diese Leiden erneut durchmachen musste. Also reisten die Heiligpriester zur Dunkelsteininsel nahe der Verheerten Küste und suchten dort nach ihr. Doch sie fanden nur noch ihren leblosen Körper. Erst mit Hilfe ihrer Kräfte belebten sie sie wieder und holten Alora somit ins Leben zurück. Quest 100: Flucht aus der Dunkelheit Rettung von ganz oben Alora berichtete, dass sie Decksdienst auf dem Luftschiff hatte, das auf dem Weg zur Verheerten Küste abgestürzt war. Sie wurde wohl ohnmächtig, denn sie wurde durch eine Art Schlag wieder aufgeweckt. Die Draenei befand sich auf einem Atoll und über ihr stand ein Man'ari mit einem Stab aus dunklem Kristall. Alora war sich ganz sicher, dass dieser Stab T'uure war. Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte sie Geschichten über T'uure und seine heilenden Kräfte des Lichts gehört. Irgendwie mussten die Man'ari den Kristall verdunkelt haben. Die Heiligpriester mussten ihn zurückholen und wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand bringen! thumb|250px|Das Gespräch wird unterbrochen... Doch das Gespräch zwischen Alora und den Abenteurern wurde unerwartet unterbrochen. Ein Inquisitor war auf sie aufmerksam geworden und griff an. Rettung kam durch Jace Düsterweber, einen Dämonenjäger, der ihre Unterhaltung belauscht hatte und sich nun zu erkennen gab. Er erzählte, dass der Man'ari mit dem Kristallstab sich Lady Calindris nannte. Doch sie war seine Beute! Jace hatte ihren Diener überall auf den Inseln gejagt und er würde sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen. Er konnte zudem jemanden brauchen, um seinen Rücken zu beobachten. Wenn die Abenteurer ihm halfen, wäre er bereit ihnen den Stab zu überlassen, den sie suchten. Der Dämonenjäger interessiere sich nicht für Calindris' Ausrüstung, es war ihre Seele, hinter der er her war. Quest 100: Rettung von ganz oben Rückkehr des Lichts Auf der Dunkelsteininsel gab es ein Tor. Und wie die meisten Konstrukte der Legion bezog auch dieses seine Energie aus Seelen. Jace Düsterweber glaubte, dass der Tod des Inquisitors gerade genug Energie freisetzen würde, um es zu aktivieren und einen Durchgang an seinen Ursprungsort zu öffnen. Gemeinsam wollten sie herausfinden, wo dieser Pfad sie hinführte. Alora erzählte, dass dort noch andere gefangen gehalten werden und bat die Priester, sie zu retten. Also begleiteten die Abenteurer Jace durch das Portal auf die Welt Niskara, um T'uure, das Fanal der Naaru in ihren Besitz zu bringen. Nach erfolgreicher Mission kehrten die Abenteurer mit T'uure zurück zu Prophet Velen nach Dalaran (Legion). Dieser erkannte den Stab sofort. Er hatte gedacht, er sei für immer verloren! Als er diesen Stab das letzte Mal sah, waren er und sein Volk aus einer kleinen Welt namens Niskara entkommen. Die Legion kam unversehens auf sie zu, und die Draenei konnten nur dank ein paar tapferen Verteidigern entkommen, die mit T'uure zurückblieben, um den Angriff der Dämonen aufzuhalten. Velen dachte nicht, dass es getan werden könnte, aber die Priester hatten T'uure wiederhergestellt. Sie wandelten wirklich im Licht und hatten seinen Respekt und seinen Dank. Quest 100: Rückkehr des Lichts Quellen Kategorie:Artefaktwaffe Kategorie:Stab Kategorie:Klasse: Priester Kategorie:Netherlichttempel